Samotnie
by MeguPolo03
Summary: Nunca estas solo del todo, siempre te tienes a ti mismo. Aunque lo que te pase sea enormemente horrible nunca hay que rendirse, a pesar de que nadie te apoye siempre tienes que vivir para todo lo que te pase ¿no crees? Drabble one-shot


Por mala suerte, Hetalia no me pertenece. (-sollozo de fan-)

**Aclaración: **

1º- La amiga es Elizabeth (Hungría) El hombre malo es Ivan (Rusia) El amigo es Feliciano (Italia del Norte) Los dos que vinieron a por la alianza son Francis y Arthur (Francia e Inglaterra... Iggy-Pooh! -w-!) el vecino y el hermano mayor por supuesto que se refiere a Ludwig y a Gilbert y Gilbert es el del final... Ahhh -.-

2º- Aunque os parezca mentira eso de que los países tienen padres... Bueno, alguien tenía que cuidar de los países cuando nacen ¿no? Y la pareja del principio es una adaptación random de los que fundaron Varsovia. Y lo de que le encierran en la mazmorra fue en la época anterior a lo de los Romanov.

3º- Me inspiró el tema de Meltdown de Rin Kagamine, por eso pongo la letra ^^ Cieszyc sie! w

* * *

_Las luces de la ciudad brillan, con un frío dolor como éter anestésico_.

Y una vez más, vuelves a encontrarte solo. Solo bajo la lluvia. Dejas que la fría lluvia te empape la ropa y el pelo. Total, no tienes nada que perder.

Has llorado bastante, tienes los ojos rojos y aún quedan lágrimas que se enfrían con la lluvia y salen mezclándose con las otras gotas que se deslizan por tu cara.

Estás harto de mentiras que te han dicho, de promesas que nunca se cumplieron, de palabras de afecto que ya no crees. Sin embargo una parte de ti quiere creer que lo que ha pasado solamente fue un malentendido.

¿Por qué? Te preguntas una y otra vez, débilmente.

Dejas que el tiempo pase y te cansas. Estas cansado, ya estabas cansado desde hace tiempo.

Las luces de tus alrededores empiezan a brillar, dejando más a la vista los charcos de agua que se forman en el suelo.

_Sin poder dormir a las 2:00 de la mañana. Todo cambio y perdió el control de las reglas._

Al igual que estás cansado, hacía tiempo que no dormías. Tus ojos aún se abren y temes quedarte dormido cada vez que parpadeas, tienes miedo a esas ilusiones y esos sueños que reviven recuerdos que antes te hacían feliz y ahora te hacen daño. Quieres olvidarlo todo. No te gusta el fuerte dolor que tienes en el pecho y no encuentras forma de quitarlo.

Y recuerdas.

Te atreves a recordar como fuiste cambiando, como todo fue cambiando hasta casi estar loco. Recuerdas el principio y recuerdas el final, de cada guerra, de cada momento importante, exprimes tus recuerdos, quieres recordar porque eres valiente.

Pensando que así encuentras una explicación lógica a lo que te sucede. No la tiene.

_El aceita ya se esta acabando en el encendedor. Mi estómago nerviosamente se quema por dentro._

Te viene a la mente el principio, lo que viste cuando naciste. Lo recuerdas porque siempre quisiste acordarte.

El cielo azul despejado, el aroma de la hierba y el contacto con esta. Te acuerdas perfectamente, al ser lo que eres puedes acordarte. Recuerdas lo que sentiste al descubrir cada cosa nueva de tu alrededor, los ojos verdes de aquella mujer y los azules de aquel hombre, los que denominaste como padres. Aunque no lo eran. Cada cosa nueva te hacía feliz, te impresionaba y querías más. El afecto de aquella mujer que te acogió en su casa que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo a causa de aquel hombre que te obligo a vestir con armaduras y portar armas. Lo que pensaste al matar a la primera persona. "Todo esto... ¿es lo que debo hacer?"

Lo confundido que te sentiste al ver desaparecer a aquella mujer entre el gentío de aquella fiesta para no volverla a ver, aún seguías conservando la esperanza de verla de nuevo...

No volverá y lo sabes.

_Si todas las escenas fueran hechas de mentiras. Realmente me sentiría feliz y aliviada._

Aprietas los dientes de la rabia. Aún no lo has aceptado y quieres que vuelva. Pero no lo hará. Le recuerdas a él. Siempre habías sido tímido pero te atreviste a ayudarlo y le tendiste la mano. Su presencia te hacía sentir feliz y menos solo de lo que ya estabas, le enseñaste tu casa. Donde jugabas y te avergonzabas mucho. Pero aún así fue tu primer amigo, tu primer aliado y tu primer amor.

Y entonces llega la parte en que le separan de tu lado, te lo arrebatan. Te despojan de tu felicidad. Te sientes impotente porque te grita, te anima a levantarte del frío suelo, te pide ayuda y no te levantas. No puedes.

Tu mundo se derrumba delante de tus narices y no haces nada por salvarlo. Poco a poco, ese idiota que quisiste vencer se lleva a tu mejor amigo y se pierden entre la nieve, aún resonaban los gritos de tu amigo y no pudiste hacer nada.

_En un sueño roto tuerzo tu cuello en mis manos sucias. Las luces brillan y fluyen al atardecer._

Te encuentras solo una vez más, sin amigos, sin madre. Solo queda aquel hombre en el que no confías pero aún así te acercas a él porque es lo último que te queda. ¿Y que hace? Te lleva a un sitio apartado, al este de donde vives, todo esta nevado pero no hay ventisca. Estás inexpresivo por la reciente pérdida de tu amigo... te parece reciente pero ya han pasado semanas y meses.

Llevas tu abrigo largo y blanco que siempre te había gustado, pero ahora ni siquiera lo consideras así. Y entonces, él empieza a hablar mientras miras al suelo, a la fría nieve. Te cuenta cosas horribles, lo que pensaba de ti, lo que quería y deseaba, lo que hizo y lo quería hacer, cosas egoístas que siempre estaban manchadas de sangre y llega, finalmente, a la parte que tiene que ver con tu madre. Te cuenta como la conoció y como la utilizó hasta que ordenó que la mataran.

No lloras. Estás aterrorizado. No puedes moverte. Saca un cuchillo y lo levanta con intención de agredirte y matarte.

Piensas que no tienes nada que perder. Pero tu cuerpo actúa contra tu voluntad y defiende tu vida empujando a ese hombre a la nieve.

_Miro tu garganta saltando bajo mi mente cerrada pero mis ojos van a empezar a llorar, grito para fingir._

¿Quién era la persona que te controlaba? ¿Quién era la persona que hacía que lucharas por tu vida? No lo sabes. El cuchillo se hunde en la nieve y lo coges sin dudarlo mientras tu padre, al que ya no lo consideras así ni tampoco es, se levanta y te tira a la nieve, no se ha dado cuenta de que cogiste el cuchillo y se sienta encima tuya comenzando a ahogarte apretando tu cuello. Su mirada esta llena de odio y desprecio.

Pero tienes una posibilidad de escapar, le cortas el cuello con el cuchillo para que se aparte, cae al suelo abriendo la boca de una forma repugnante mientras su sangre se derrama por la nieve. Ya no muestras compasión por él, ahora tú te pones encima de él y ves en sus ojos el miedo. Levantas el cuchillo las mismas veces que lo entierras en su pecho con fuerza. Esta muerto. No te puede hacer más daño.

Te levantas y te apartas aún con tus ojos verdes clavados en los de él. Respiras tranquilamente, tienes tu abrigo favorito manchado de sangre pero no lo sientes, tu mano cede y suelta el cuchillo. Divisas una cerilla cerca del bolsillo de él y ya te imaginabas sus intenciones. Matarte y prender fuego a tu cuerpo. Sin expresión en la cara haces lo mismo que él planeaba hacer contigo, también quemas tus guantes y el abrigo manchado de sangre.

_Hey, llévame al reactor nuclear. Deseo sumergirme en el núcleo, quiero volar, volar, volar. Un rayo de luces azules rodean mi cuerpo, hermoso._

Observas pacientemente como el cuerpo de lo que era lo único que te quedaba arde desprendiendo calor y te sientes bien a pesar de todo.

Vuelves a tu casa, ya no hay nadie para llenarla, excepto tú. No quieres entender porqué eres una persona que odia todo el mundo. Ni siquiera quieres creerlo. Vas al desván y te colocas frente al espejo, te ves a ti, no eres feo, no eres deforme, tienes aspecto como los otros niños a los que nunca te acercaste. ¿Qué es lo que le molestaban de ti entonces?

No lo sabes.

Pasan los meses y llega la primavera, el jardín que hay detrás de la casa se llena de flores y de hierba verde, vas al campo de trigo y te sientas ahí, pasando el rato y pensando en tus cosas. Llega el atardecer y como nunca te habías atrevido a desobedecer las normas que tu padre te obligaba a cumplir, llegas a levantarte para darte cuenta de que no se ve horizonte entre tanto trigo, te das cuenta de que esas plantas que tú considerabas inservibles excepto para hacer comida bailaban a tu alrededor y te gustaba la imagen que veías, considerando que viviendo se ven cosas verdaderamente bonitas.

_Hey, llévame al reactor nuclear. Si pudiera sumergirme en el núcleo y llorar, llorar, llorar. Todos los pecados que cometí serían permitidos en un milagro._

A pesar de estar solo, la gente de la ciudad que esta cerca de tu casa llega a visitarte al enterarse de que vives ahí, mantienes tu hogar ordenado. O a medias. Tienes comida suficiente para ti solo, pero la gente que viene te da más y las mujeres te ayudan a salir adelante. Te preguntas si saben lo que ha pasado, vences tu timidez y se lo preguntas a una anciana que te ayuda a aprender a cocinar. Se queda en silencio y asiente, pero te tranquiliza diciendo que ella también lo habría hecho que no es culpa tuya.

Te sientes enormemente aliviado y no sabes porqué.

A los pocos días te llega el aviso de que están atacando al este de tu casa, sabes lo que debes hacer, un hombre te viene a buscar y vas enseguida. Sientes la necesidad de defender lo que es tuyo y, finalmente, tampoco puedes hacerlo. Habías librado muchas batallas antes, con ayuda de tu mejor amigo y con un ejército de hombres que no conocías de nada. Pero al ver que fue la misma persona que te arrebató a tu amigo te paralizas y eres incapaz de actuar.

Vuelven a quitarte la felicidad.

_Oigo el sonido de alguien corriendo arriba por la terraza del otro lado. El nublado cielo comienza a hacer sombra, cae en la ventana y la habitación._

Todo pasa tan rápido que no sabes que pasa con exactitud, aquel hombre te venda los ojos y te agarra las manos fuertemente mientras te arrastra. Estas confuso pero no tienes miedo. Cuando te quitan la venda lo primero que ves es una mazmorra, te empujan dentro y te habla aquel hombre.

_"Serás mi prisionero ¿da?" _

Te viste con ropa semigris. Te resistes ya que te incomoda, al final te ata con una cadena a una enorme bola de hierro y ahí te deja.

Hiciste de todo para poder escapar, cuando viene a ver como estás le preguntas por tu amigo. No te hace caso. Pasa el tiempo y no ocurre nada, en la rejilla con barrotes de la celda no hace más que oscurecer, no hay más luz de lo que entra en por esa ventana. Y la única compañía que tienes es la de aquel chico que te trae de vez en cuando comida, te mantiene con vida para seguir jugando. Le odias.

Quieres morir.

_Al anochecer esparce luz por el horizonte. El sol está como un ojo hinchado, sangrando dentro._

Llevas días sentado en la misma posición mirando al suelo. Dejas que el tiempo pase, porque pasa y no te das cuenta y no piensas, porque pensarías en cosas terribles.

Te aburres.

Te deprimes.

Te cansas.

Y una voz aparece.

"¿De verdad estás así?" te pregunta.

Mira a todos lados ya que no distingues la voz, no es el chico, no es tu amigo, te das la vuelta y no hay nadie al otro lado de las rejas. ¿Quién es entonces? Miras por la rejilla y no crees que alguien este hablando contigo, cierras las ojos y sacudes la cabeza. Piensas que te estas volviendo loco, pero no es así y al abrirlos de nuevo te ves a ti mismo pero con la ropa que llevabas aquel día en el campo de trigo.

Ladea la cabeza y te hace la misma pregunta de antes a la que no respondes.

"Aunque las cosas se pongan feas, no te rindas... No estás demostrando lo grande que eres"

Se pone a tu altura, agachándose y te toma de las mejillas para calmarte un poco, no eres capaz de hablarle pero tiene tu misma voz, piensas que estas muerto o ves ilusiones.

"No estás solo, te tienes a ti mismo"

Te va diciendo cosas que poco a poco te van animando, no lo crees mucho pero te hace sonreír y hacer que recobres el brillo de tus ojos verdes. De pronto te besa, o esa es la sensación que tienes, recobras el aliento y ya no le ves, pero le oyes en tu cabeza.

Se ha metido dentro de ti.

_Alrededor del mundo todo lo que veo esta muerto. Lentamente fusionándose sin conciencia._

Hubo una guerra en el lugar donde estabas prisionero, los pedazos del techo van cayendo y uno, milagrosamente cae sobre tus cadenas, rompiéndolas. Parte de la pared se cae y aprovechas para escapar, ni siquiera te paras a pensar en tu amigo y corres. Corres como si todo dependiera de ello, descalzo corres por la nieve y sientes que estás vivo. Pero aún así, él sigue en tu cabeza. Finalmente llegas a tu casa, la gente de la ciudad esta esclavizada, aprovechas que los soldados de aquel chico se han marchado para liberar a tu gente.

Lo haces, todos están felices y te lo agradecen de corazón, pero... Tu casa está destruida y ya no hay campo de trigo, el campo que tanto te gustaba para ver el atardecer esta muerto... lo arrasaron.

_En un sueño roto tuerzo tu cuello en mis manos sucias_. _Las cortinas bailan con una brisa de cereza primaveral_.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, a pesar de que destruyeron lo más preciado que tenías. Y entonces tienes la visita de tu amigo, pensando que ya estaría muerto o algo vuelves a verle y no puedes reprimir las ganas de abrazarle y llorar.

Él corresponde el abrazo igual de feliz y te explica más o menos todo. Estás contento, muy contento de verle de nuevo, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, su voz. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad de verdad y eres feliz hasta que él dice:

"_Intentaré visitarte cuando mi jefe me deje ¿vale? Tengo que volver, aún no soy libre"_

Tienes un amigo, pero apenas le podrás ver. Piensas entonces que debería haber una solución para calmar tu soledad y vas a conocer a otras personas que están en tu misma situación.

Son lo mismo que tú y con ayuda de tu superior conoces a una chica y un chico. El chico depende de otro chico que funciona de jefe, al igual que tu primer amigo. La chica vive con el chico en la misma casa pero no depende de nadie.

Te resultan muy simpáticos y eso te gusta. Y entonces empiezas a trabajar muy duro como ellos.

_Todas las palabras que dije con heridas secas, labios sin color, también se fusionan_ _igual que la vida de una burbuja._

Todo parece tranquilo, te ha dado por cuidar animales, exactamente caballos y ponys. Y vuelven a avisarte, el vecino del oeste te pide pasar por una de tus tierras del norte para llegar a la casa de su hermano mayor. Por supuesto que no le dejas, no te fías.

Tus consejeros te apoyan en la decisión, pero él sigue insistiendo e insistiendo. Sigues con el rotundo NO. El de tu cabeza dice que sería mejor dejarle pasar y tú dices que no.

Dos personas vienen a visitarte y te piden una alianza, la última alianza que hiciste fue con tu amiga vecina del sur, pero solamente llegáis a un acuerdo. Al final del verano decides negociar con tu vecino pero ocurre algo raro. Llegas a su casa y te abre el hermano mayor, estaba aislado en su casa ya que tú le impedías el paso para que se uniera con su hermano. Te empieza a contar la estrategia y te dice que tu casa esta siendo invadida en ese momento, por lo que corres para llegar y defenderla. Demasiado tarde. Tu ejército no esta preparado, no hay estrategia, se dedican a defender en vano y finalmente los acorralan en tu casa. Luchaste por lo que era tuyo y conseguiste perder una vez más todo lo que te importaba.

Mientras dura la conquista, el hermano mayor de tu vecino te obliga a cavar fosas donde cada día más gente de los tuyos son amontonados sin vida, te encierra entre muros donde la gente se muere de hambre, o de un tiro en la cabeza o de simple cansancio. Ves cosas horribles y no puedes escapar.

_Hey, llévame al reactor nuclear. Deseo sumergirme en el núcleo, quiero volar, volar, volar_. _Rayos de luces azules rodean mi cuerpo, hermoso_.

Vuelve esa voz que creías que no tenías. Él vuelve, te hace compañía y te guía hasta un buen escondite. Esperas a que todo pase, por supuesto, luchas, con todas tus fuerzas. Por salvarte y por salvar a tu gente. Muchos se los llevan y los llevan a los campos de concentración, mueren enseguida al entrar en unas cámaras y no puedes hacer nada por ellos, pero quieres con toda tu alma liberarlos de su terrible destino.

Y llegan el ejército de aquel chico que te mantuvo prisionero, sin saber porqué echa al ejército de tu vecino y salva a tu gente, no espera nada a cambio.

¿A qué se debe esa amabilidad? ¿Qué quiere realmente? Y pronto lo descubres al ir a la casa de uno de los chicos que vino a visitarte para la alianza, quieren gran parte de tu casa y no se lo permites...Claro que no, solo quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Finalmente, te dan fronteras nuevas, dinero suficiente y te prestan varias cosas para reconstruir tu casa. Será duro pero quieres que la gente vuelva a habitar tus ciudades.

Y te das cuenta... de que la ayuda solo vino después de la catástrofe. Nadie hizo nada por ayudarte antes, meras excusas te dicen... La moral no es una excusa, el poco armamento no es una excusa, un pacto no es una excusa. Son mentiras. Para ayudar a una persona, no importa lo que tengas. Apenas lo comprendes pero lo sufres en silencio sacando tus conclusiones.

_Hey, llévame al reactor nuclear. Si pudiera sumergirme en el núcleo y llorar, llorar, llorar. Como en los viejos días, dormir me traerá sueños de ternura._

Y desde entonces vienen los tiempos felices, tu amigo ya es libre y pasa más tiempo contigo... Las cosas llevan de una cosa a otra y al final os enamoráis. Le quieres y tienes la impresión de que él también te quiere con locura. Camináis de la mano por la calle, no le importa que te vistas de chica, a veces tenéis discusiones pero enseguida lo solucionáis, jugáis como cuando erais niños y os abrazáis.

Eres feliz, te gusta estar con él. Te enamoras más cada día y...

Te abandona.

_Segunda mano en el reloj de la pared y un presentador en un show de TV. _

Para todos las cosas siguen normal, excepto tú. No encuentras a la persona que más amas, de pronto no esta a tu lado, no fue como de repente. Si no que, se fue y no volvió.

Te desesperas y le buscas, le buscas sin descanso y empiezas a tener pesadillas, te preocupas, sigues buscando, lloras, sigues buscando, gritas, sigues buscando, preguntas, sigues buscando y llegas a la conclusión de que te ha abandonado y no quiere verte.

Tiene tu número de teléfono, tiene tu dirección y esperas... Pero no te envía nada. Y entonces pierdes la esperanza.

Te deprimes, tus amigos intentan animarte y no lo consiguen. Pero sigues adelante cada vez más deprimido, le odias ahora por haberte hecho daño, por haberse marchado sin decir nada. Crees que eres horrible aunque tus amigos digan lo contrario.

Y tienes pesadillas.

_Gente invisible ríe por ahí. Algunas voces están saturadas, el eco rebota en mi cerebro._

Enseguida te cansas de estar encerrado en casa. Oyes su voz llamándote pero no hay nadie más aparte de ti, así que sales a la calle y te entretienes paseando, pero resulta ser peor... Cada persona que ves se parece a él, aunque lo único que tengan en común sea el color de pelo, así que miras al suelo. Cuando te encuentras con tus amigos no les saludas, te limitas a observar lo que hacen con sus parejas. Tu amigo es la pareja de tu vecino y ves que ríen, sus risas rebotan en tu cabeza y duele. Tu amiga es la pareja del hermano mayor de tu vecino y también se ríen. Duele más. Incluso llegas a odiarles. Pero sigues sonriendo, no quieres que te hieran más de lo que ya estás.

Procuras caminar por sitios en donde ellos jamás estarían, como los alrededores de tu casa, te siente valiente algunas veces y miras a tus vecinos... No son tan malos después de todo. Uno incluso llega a gustarte pero no le dices nada aunque tu amiga salga ahora con el chico de gafas. Es doloroso ver como mantiene sus preciosos ojos en la espalda de ella.

Por lo que te sientes más solo.

_Allegro, agítate. Mis orejas no dejan de sonar._

Un día decides en pasear por el parque que tanto te gusta para releerte un libro. Y te sientas en un banco tranquilamente, metido en la lectura sin importarte lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, pasó tiempo desde que él te abandonó y aunque tengas ilusiones y pesadillas con su voz y su cara te has mentalizado de que nunca volverá.

Pero lo oyes.

_"H-Hola..."_

Es su voz, vuelve a repetir el saludo y te nombra. Levantas la vista de la lectura y miras a todos lados inconcientemente hasta que miras a tu derecha. Esta ahí, esta ahí sentado. Por un momento te mira pero enseguida baja la mirada y se queda callado. Y niegas. Niegas rotundamente que esta ahí, has sido presa de miles de ilusiones y piensas que es otra más, vuelves a leer.

Pero él insiste en que es el verdadero.

Y le gritas.

_Allegro, agítate. Mis orejas no dejan de sonar._

Sigues pensando que es una ilusión así que le gritas, sin temor a que la gente te mire raro. Te levantas y caminas alejándote de esa persona que te persigue, repitiéndote a ti mismo que es una ilusión y entonces te impide el paso, te ordena a que le mires y te pregunta que si una ilusión habría hecho esto.

Por supuesto, sigues negando. Tienes miedo a ser dañado de nuevo.

Finalmente te abraza y pide que le creas, las ilusiones no hacen eso, te atreves a tocarle y en ese momento crees que es real lo que te esta tocando y ves. Le llamas un poco confundido, él responde sin apartarse de ti y rompes a llorar apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

¿Ahora puedes ser feliz? Piensas que si, pero la voz de tu cabeza esta sufriendo. Pidiéndote que salgas de entre sus brazos.

No eres capaz, el amor te ciega y le preguntas por qué te abandono, te responde con una excusa del trabajo, y ni siquiera tienes en cuenta de que no te ha llamado ni una sola vez.

_En un sueño roto todos desaparecen de vista. A medianoche mi cuarto se agranda y silenciosas pesadillas vienen a mi pecho de repente._

Vuelves a confiar en él y te acompaña a casa después de pedirte perdón. Pareces una colegiala enamorada incapaz de ver las advertencias y solamente oyes su voz en tu oído...

"_Y yo..."_

¡Paras!

No puedes recordar más... Te ha vuelto a abandonar y no quieres recordar como despertaste esta mañana, solo y con los pantalones puestos... Sabes que pasó algo y a la vez no paso nada.

Han vuelto a dejarte solo. Y sufres, sufres como nadie... Te revuelves entre las sábanas buscando cualquier indicio de que él ha estado ahí.

_Apenas respiro, el fin del mundo comienza en mi vida._

Solo están revueltas. ¿Dónde esta? Sales deprisa de la cama y te vistes, no desayunas y vas al parque de ayer. Empieza a llover.

Estás solo. No sabes que pretendía él anoche y nunca lo sabrás... La voz de tu cabeza no te dice nada. Está sufriendo por ti.

Rechinas los dientes y le odias más que antes. Te ha vuelto a engañar. Le odias, le odias y le odias. Piensas en que si aparece, le darás su regalo de Navidad ya que estás cerca de esa época y acabarás por decirle:

"_Yo te quiero mucho, no sabes cuanto... Pero parece que tú a mi no"_

Le dirás adiós y te irás corriendo.

Te repites a ti mismo que lo harás. Lo harás porque eres valiente.

Y gritas mientras lloras nuevamente.

_Hey, llévame al reactor nuclear, si pudiera sumergirme en el núcleo y llorar, llorar, llorar. Mi cuerpo y mi mente desaparecerían sin dolor ni ira._

No hay nadie en la calle. Caes al suelo de rodillas y sigues gritando como si él estuviera ahí delante.

_"¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¡¿Por qué me vacilas de este modo? "_

Nadie te va a responder y la persona que te habla en la cabeza se limita a llorar y no decir nada, no vas a creer en nadie, excepto en ti mismo.

La lluvia te sigue empapando y no haces nada, cierras los ojos nuevamente y aprietas los dientes mientras de sientas sobre tus pies y miras al cielo.

¿Te vas a relajar? No lo sabes...

El agua cae sobre ti con fuerza y te sienta como una ducha fría. En tu casa hace frío ya de por si, pero aún más frío hace que se te entumezcan los músculos y te ardan los ojos a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas.

No tienes fuerzas y te da por recordar a la gente que conoces llorando. Nunca has visto a tu amigo llorando, simplemente le has visto serio y eso es bastante raro en él, piensas en tu amiga corriendo a tu casa, abriéndole la puerta y ella abrazándote para decir que ha cortado con su novio. Cosa que no te importa porque pensabas que no duraría mucho.

Ahora te das cuenta de que eres horrible por pensar en las situaciones malas de tus amigos. ¿Hay alguien que confirme que eres mala persona? No, no hay nadie. Te dirán que no lo eres, mientan o no.

_Hey, imagina que le digo adiós al mundo. Habrá un nuevo mañana, seguramente mucho más hermoso._

Y de pronto para la lluvia, ya no cae por tu cabeza ni por tu ropa. Pero la oyes, sigues oyendo que cae alrededor de ti. Te cuesta un poco abrir los ojos y no ves a nadie delante de ti, pero ves que llueve.

Miras arriba y ves un paraguas negro.

_"Te vas a resfriar si sigues debajo de la lluvia"_

Reconoces la voz enseguida, siempre te has llevado mal con él e intuyes que va a reírse de ti ya que no hace otra cosa cuando se aburre.

Bajas la cabeza mirando al frente dejando que las lágrimas salgan de tus ojos. No te vas a sentir mejor pero ya no te importa.

_"¿Estás llorando?" _

Tienes ganas de responderle que estás riendo y que lo cae de tus ojos es lluvia, no quieres que él te vea llorar pero ni siquiera te molestas en responderle.

Él da la vuelta manteniendo el paraguas encima de él y tú, se agacha delante de tí y te mira directo a los ojos.

Si te hubiera encontrado en otro estado le habrías preguntado con tono borde, que qué demonios mira, no le dices nada, tienes la mirada perdida, ves en sus ojos tu reflejo.

Patético, es así como te sientes al ver tu aspecto demacrado. Ojos ojerosos e hinchados, el pelo hecho un autentico asco, ni siquiera has combinado la ropa como siempre haces y tu mirada profundamente triste.

Se ha dado cuenta pero te mira fijamente.

_"Tienes un aspecto terrible... ¿Qué te ha pasado que estás tan mal?"_

Sonríe con sorna mientras dice eso con su tono estúpido. Normalmente le habrías respondido, pero no lo haces, te limitas a seguir llorando.

_"¡No me ignores, para una vez que no me voy a burlar de ti podrías decirme lo que te pasa!_"

Niegas con la cabeza haciendo que tus lloros recobren más fuerza.

_"Vamos, levántate. ¡¿O quieres morirte aquí de frío?"_

Te agarra de la mano a la fuerza y te levanta del suelo de un tirón. Te dejas pero enseguida te entran escalofríos. Miras al suelo preguntándote qué ganará él si le dices algo.

_"¡Joder, estás helado! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"_

Sacude la mano para quitarse el frío y te sigue mirando frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras espera alguna respuesta.

Se desespera y te levanta la cabeza por el mentón.

_"¿Quién...?"_

Le miras a los ojos sin decir nada pero su cara de estúpido hace que te irrites.

_"¡Ríete! ¡Venga, lo estoy esperando! ¡Sé que no te importa lo más mínimo lo que me pase, no te importó en el pasado ni te importará ahora! ¡¿Quieres saberlo? ¡¿Quieres saber quién demonios me ha dejado así? ¡¿Fue Toris, de acuerdo? ¡Me abandonó, volvió y me volvió a abandonar! ¡¿Contento por hacerme sufrir más o es el momento en que tú tienes compasión por mí?"_

_Todas las artes de la mente se unen juntas plenamente. Creo... que es verdad... mi mundo perfecto._

Te quedas parado, jadeando y llorando esperando a que se ría. Pero no lo hace.

_"¿Sólo eso?"_

Te quedas petrificado. Piensas que es subnormal... Para ti es importante y él solo lo considera una minucia.

_"Hay más gente en el mundo, no te deprimas porque te haya abandonado, así no da gusto burlarme de ti"_

Te sientes más aliviado y el ríe. Te avergüenzas por tomarte todo eso tan en serio, porque es verdad. Hay más personas en el mundo que estarían encantadas de salir contigo y te llevarás muchos palos. ¿Para qué deprimirte cuando ya has pasado por cosas peores?

Te atreves a sonreír más aliviado y enrojeces de vergüenza. Te seca las lágrimas y entonces se burla de tu pelo y de tus ojos verdes hinchados, entonces te coge de la mano y tira de ella para que camines.

_"Vamos, estás helado, joder... ¡A ti solo se te ocurre pasar el rato debajo de la lluvia! Ten por seguro que si te resfrías me burlaré de ti"_

Le sigues sin rechistar pero sonríes. ¿Por qué estás tan contento por unas palabras que tu enemigo dice? ¡Es ridículo, pero alguien te consuela después de todo! Y pensar que él es más tonto que tú y nunca se ha quitado su estúpida sonrisa. Al igual que él eres demasiado orgulloso. Y piensas que si vuelves a huir serás un cobarde y nadie querría burlarse de nuevo de ti.

Ya no estas solo ¿nie?


End file.
